Many vehicles, such as minivans, sport utility vehicles, etc., include a region behind a row of seats, such as a storage compartment or another row of seats. Typically, the row of seats is between the region and an outside vehicle door. In order to provide access to the region, one of the seats adjacent the vehicle door may be selectively foldable or collapsible. Alternatively, there may be a gap in the middle of the row of seats through which a vehicle user may access the region.